


Parallels

by guizhou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guizhou/pseuds/guizhou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parallel Sweden 1 and Parallel Sweden 2 enjoy nothing more than making their beloved Parallel Finland happy. Written for the Surströmmiakki Fest on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> VERY IMPORTANT: this fic is based on the parallel universe from himaruya's 2010 christmas bloodbath. basically, this fic (which is a rather blatant pwp) is about one parallel finland and two parallel swedens. the three of them are in a pre-established polyamorous relationship. (also, like all other parallel nations, each of them have a pair of cat ears and a cat tail.) to differentiate between the two parallel swedens, one is referred to as sve and the other is ber. parallel finland is just called finland for simplicity's sake.

\-----  
  
“N-no fair! That’s my weak point!” Finland cried out as he writhed in pleasure from his two lovers’ advances. He was quickly met with deep, rumbling chuckles and a pair of faint smirks. “You’ve got a lot’f weak points, Fin,” Sve murmured quietly, giving the small blond’s nipple a tweak. “Mm, ya do,” Ber hummed in agreement as he nibbled on one of Finland’s feline ears. The Finn shivered, trying desperately to hold back his moans. “Don’t tease me!” he gasped out, his tail thrashing left and right.

The three of them were on their bed, Finland being pinned down on each side by his two lovers. “Y’like it when we tease ya,” Ber whispered lowly into the Finn’s ear before lowering his head to press kisses to Finland’s chest. “Ah! Nn… No, I don’t!” he argued back stubbornly, flushing with embarrassment as his traitorous body arched upwards to Ber’s touch. “Y’sure?” Sve asked as he moved even lower than Ber to lick and nip at the skin around Finland’s navel. In an attempt to stifle a loud cry, the small blond bit down on his lips.

Ber shifted upwards a little and began sucking on Finland’s collarbone. It was obvious that he intended to leave a mark. Following his counterpart’s lead, Sve shifted a bit further downwards, now nibbling on the Finn’s hipbone. Taking wordless cues from each other, they bit down on their lover’s skin simultaneously, causing Finland to cry out in pleasure and throw his head back.

Sve and Ber pulled back to admire their work together. The love bites looked as if they were going to stay on their lover’s skin for a day or two. But they were more drawn to the expression on Finland’s face, flushed and full of want and a tiny bit of impatience.

“We love ya, Fin…” they whispered together.

The Finn smiled gently, the lust in his eyes giving way to playful fondness, as well as deep affection.

“I love both of you, too. So much,” he answered, raising both his hands to cup each of their faces.

Almost automatically, the two Swedes leaned into Finland’s touch. Ber turned his head to nuzzle into the palm of Finland’s hand, leaving light kisses on the smooth skin. Sve lifted his own hand to press Finland’s to his cheek more firmly, lacing their fingers at the same time.

A content sigh escaped Finland’s lips as he watched his two lovers. He drew both of them closer, until they had to lie down on either side of him. The Finn adjusted accordingly so that he had an arm around each of their necks, while the two Swedes rested their heads on Finland’s soft chest.

Slowly, Ber laid his hand down on the small blond’s stomach. Sve understood right away and laced his fingers with his counterpart’s.

The three lovers simply laid there together for a few quiet moments until Finland piped up shyly.

“Um… are we going to sleep now? Which is totally fine by me, I swear! I love our cuddling sessions… B-but I was kind of wondering if we were going to, uh… continue?”

The two Swedes were on him in mere seconds. Ber wasted no time in covering Finland’s lips with his and sneaking his tongue inside his mouth, initiating a deep, loving kiss. Sve moved lower and lower until he was right in front of their lover’s half-hard length. He gently took it in his large hand and began stroking it slowly, using his thumb to press into the slit, immediately drawing pre-come.

Finland moaned into Ber’s mouth, fingers digging into the bare skin of his broad shoulders. Sve continued to work the Finn’s erection, easily bringing it to full hardness despite how slowly he was moving his hand. “Fin seems eag’r t’night,” he observed needlessly. Ber pulled away from his and Finland’s kiss to let out a low hum of agreement. He started moving lower as well so Sve scooted over a bit to give his counterpart some space.

Without Ber’s lips to stifle him, loud moans, excited gasps and breathy sighs shamelessly flowed from the Finn’s lips. Propping his upper body up on his elbows to look at the two of them, he bucked his hips into Sve’s slow-moving hand impatiently. “Please,” he whispered.

At that, Sve pulled his hand away altogether, causing the Finn to groan in frustration, his tail thrashing again to show his displeasure.

“What d’ ya want?” Ber asked softly as he stroked the small blond’s thigh to comfort him.

“Both of you! Touch me… make me come,” Finland demanded breathlessly, eyes hazy with lust.

Two pairs of turquoise eyes narrowed with arousal. Sve and Ber regarded their lover for a quiet moment before turning to look at each other, their identical pairs of darkly colored feline ears still twitching with interest.

“You suck him off an’ I’ll rim him?” Sve offered, his voice low and rough with want.

Ber simply let out a low, rumbling sound as an agreement.

Finland yelped softly as his hips were suddenly raised by two pairs of hands. Pillows were placed under his lower back for support and his legs were spread as wide as they could go, making him flush darkly. He tried to use his tail to cover his most private parts but the way Ber and Sve looked at him with gazes full of want somehow made him feel both sexy and embarrassingly lewd. He slowly relaxed his tail. Sve stayed in between his legs, needing more access to reach his hole, while Ber was pressed close to his hips and thighs, staying close to his twitching erection.

Sve made the first move, lowering his head to Finland’s puckered opening. Ber was quick to pin their lover’s hips down when he noticed this. Sve inwardly thanked his counterpart as he began to quickly flick his tongue over Finland’s hole. The Finn’s reaction was immediate. He let out a hoarse cry, toes curling as he tried to buck against Sve’s face. “Nn, more!” he cried out, slightly frustrated that his movements had been restricted.

Eager to please and do as he was told, Ber lowered his head as well. He lapped up the pre-come that was leaking rather copiously from Finland’s slit before swallowing the whole length down in one motion. With the small blond’s cock down his throat, he bobbed his head once, twice, thrice and then pulled back for some air. He was quickly on it again, though, swallowing and moaning around the hard cock as it slid in and out of his mouth.

Finland was moaning even louder now and was desperate to buck up into Ber’s mouth, craving more mind-blowing heat and suction. Seeing that Ber was in no mood to take things slow, Sve picked up his own pace to match his counterpart’s. After flicking his tongue against Finland’s entrance a few more times, he finally plunged right in, trying to reach as deeply as he could. To intensify their lover’s pleasure, he carefully added a finger alongside his tongue.

“Another, a-another!” Finland demanded shakily in between rough moans. He was desperate to feel his hole being stretched. After giving the twitching pucker one more harsh suck, Sve pulled back to speak. “Need lube,” he rasped. Even with his mind going to mush, he still couldn’t risk hurting the Finn.

Finland let out an exasperated moan before reaching upwards to their pillows by the headboard. With Ber still giving him a fantastic blowjob, he could barely focus on rooting around under the pillows for their lube. But his desire to feel Sve’s fingers in ass drove him to search faster and, soon enough, he found it.

“Hurry!” he urged as he handed Sve the bottle. Spurred on by Finland’s eagerness, Sve worked quickly, lubing his fingers while lowering his head once more. Without further pretense, he slipped his tongue inside the hot entrance again and then hurriedly pushed two of his fingers in as well. Knowing that that would happen, Ber gave the head of the Finn’s cock a strong suck at the same time.

Finland had to bring the palm of his hand to his mouth to stifle a scream.

Sensing how close he was, the two Swedes began working harder to bring him to completion. Sve licked into his ass and pumped his fingers, aiming right for his prostate. Ber took his cock all the way to the base, letting out soft gagging noises as he swallowed around the pulsing heat.

“Ber! Sve! T-too… too much! Can’t hold… on!” he gasped out in between breathy cries and loud moans. Though he’d been using his hands to muffle his cries until now, he finally brought both of them down, placing one on Sve’s head and the other on Ber’s. He threaded his fingers through their hair and gently stroked their feline ears. “So good… Oh! Please!” he begged, legs twitching as he tried to spread them even wider.

“Oh… Oh,  _fuck_! There!” Finland moaned when he suddenly felt his prostate being stimulated. Sve dug into the spot with his fingers relentlessly, urging him to come as he continued lapping at his walls with his tongue. Just when Finland thought they couldn’t do more before he reached his peak, Ber gently started teasing his balls with soft squeezes and feather-light touches, a wicked counterpoint to how fast and hard he was taking the Finn’s length with his throat. Cock twitching inside Ber's hot mouth and balls tightening under his skilled fingers, Finland didn't even bother trying to muffle his loud moans.

As he felt himself about to fall over the edge, the two Swedes simultaneously looked up at him with their intense turquoise eyes. It was more than he could take. In the next instant, he was jolting and coming hard inside Ber’s mouth, his whole body twitching in pleasure as he let out a scream. They finally released his hips, allowing him to gently fuck Ber’s used mouth while he rode out his orgasm. The waves of pleasure continued to hit him hard as Sve kept stimulating his prostate.

After their lover had been thoroughly milked of his come, Ber pulled back and quickly grabbed Sve by his shoulders, bringing their lips together for a slow kiss so they could share the taste of Finland’s pleasure.

As he came down from his high, Finland watched his two lovers with a silly grin on his face.

“It’s so hot when you two kiss,” he said in a voice that was honeyed with utter satisfaction.

Ber and Sve broke their kiss to let out identical huffs of laughter. Their tails were swishing happily behind them.

One at a time, they leaned down again to kiss Finland on the lips deeply. Sve first and then Ber.

“Ahhh, I love you two… I love you, Ber. I love you, Sve,” the Finn breathed out contently.

“We love ya, too, Fin,” they replied together.

“Oh, those must be getting uncomfortable, huh?” Finland said all of a sudden, smiling playfully at his lovers’ straining erections. He licked his lips excitedly. He wanted them both. At the same time. One in his hole and one in his mouth. He could already feel his belly tightening with arousal at just the thought.

“Come on, you two. We’re far from finished.”

\-----

the end

(or maybe i’ll continue it someday idk lol)

**Author's Note:**

> omg i just remembered about that hetalia ao3 feed on tumblr...... i think the blog is set to post stuff automatically but if they notice this end note PLEASE DON'T POST THIS FIC THANKS ;;;;;
> 
> ok that's about it, time for bed lol (P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!)


End file.
